Jereni Alexandrov
Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online Pre SAO Avatar Kingdom Personalty *Amnesia *Seeks Improvement *Polite *Impatient *Reserved *Unsocial *Kind hearted *Focused on her goals *Tried to do everything on her own *Often talking to herself and complains Background Jereni started playing games at a young age. She was only three when her father, an awesome scriptor and map designer for games, introduced her to gaming. She grew up, in the gaing entourage, going to her father's work, meaning leaving Russia to follow him on his travel. Her school wasn't that good. she changed three times, and needed to take back two years. Then when she turned nine, her father moved to Japan, taking her with him. There he met Kayaba Akihiko, to whom he became friend with, and little girl took the man as her "uncle". Her father was working with him as Co designer, for games and also the nerve gear. Jereni was getting deeper in the gaming world, it was all that passionated her, she would follow her father and "uncle" for a whole day just listening to their talk. Years went by, her grades were just getting worst, and her mother came aware that is was all of Sergei's fault for letting their daughter freely doing what she wants, gaming all day and night, never studying. Anya decided it was time to change everything. On the day Jereni turned eighteen, her mother came back from Russia, and had a big argument with her husband, telling him she wanted to take back Jereni to Russia and make her study properly, she wanted a better life for their daughter. Sergei accepted and sent back his daughter, but on the way to the airport, they got hit by a big truck, killing Anya in the accident, and leaving Jereni in coma for 4 years. When she woke up, she was now 22 years old, The girl had lost part of her memory. She was strucked with amnesia, and couldn't remember her father, nor her morther. Her younger years in Russia didn't exist for her anymore. all she remembered was about herself. Who she was, what she liked, and things like that. Her father hadn't gotten out of his depression of loosing his wife, even though he lied to all his surrouding, even his best friend Kayaba, he was going even deeper after his daughter woken up and didn't remember him, nor why she was in hospital. The next year had been mostly reabilitation for her. She worked hard through it, never gave up even if opportunities came often. She made it back to a good health and started back her school life, taking classes even on weekend. Although, Jereni had never stopped gaming, she had diminished her time doing it. The girl was brillant and doing great, but her father was going down deeper. Being real close to Kayaba, now considered as brothers, and being his Co designer, Akihiko told him of his plans with Sword Art Online. He needed someone to test his plans, if the log out would really dissapear, if the players would really die. For that, he needed humans he could get in, but he couldn't do it himself, the risk would have been too high. Sergei being so down accepted, on one condition, Kayaba had to promise to take his daughter in the world of SAO, and make her live a new and good life there. The man accepted and they went on as planned. Sergei kidnapped 5 people for him to test the game's new devices in the closed Alpha test. The 6th person was his daughter. Five of them died, only Jereni survived the Alpha test, then Sergei realised he had trapped her to a certain death. It was his fault and he put all the blame on hiself. Two days later, he suicided in his house, leaving his will for his daughter if she ever maded it out. Chronology Alpha Test Sword Art Online Kingdom Relationship Abilites Sword Art Online *LV: 99 *HP: 20791 Main Equipment *Einherjar *Valkyrie Armor *Valkyrie Helmet *Valkyrie Gauntlets *Valkyrie Boots Skills One handed Sword skills *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap '- (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horzontal Square'- (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) Two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail '- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike '- (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum '- (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave' - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely dealing any damage. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% physical, 60% Fire. Kingdom *Current Level: 25 *Species: Bird-women Animal Equipments *Eagle Claws III *Light steel armor *Light steel gauntlets *Leather boots *Silver sword *Steel Shield Notable Acheivement *Survived the Alpha Test Gallery hrist.jpg Hrist.full.127.jpg 3932383574_0dabb87955_o.jpg valkyrie_hrist_by_rizaun-d4nwqer.jpg HristValkyrie.jpg Valkyrie.Profile.600.297757.jpg Valkyrie.Profile.600.297844.jpg 10_0815senjougahara_hitagi0024.jpg 78433.jpg 576057.jpg bakemonogatari_senjougahara_hitagi_desktop_1920x1080_hd-wallpaper-701775.jpg bakemonogatari_senjougahara_hitagi_desktop_3400x2210_wallpaper-256795.png Bakemonogatari-2.png bakemonogatari-crab-hitagi-senjougahara.jpg -Bakemonogatari-Senjougahara-Hitagi-Fresh-New-Hd-Wallpaper--.jpg hitagi15.jpg moe+158114+bakemonogatari+extraction+seifuku+senjougahara_hitagi+vector_trace.png Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.136657.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.137649.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.207279.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.269953.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.941098.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.1104074.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.1182030.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.1183496.jpg Senjougahara.Hitagi.600.1183497.jpg senjougahara_hitagi_by_ururukia-d55g19l.jpg senjougahara235.jpg Trivia Category:Player Category:Solo Player Category:Hajimehiroki Category:Kingdom Player Category:SAO Player